


Junko? Who's She?

by KathIsBeingWeird



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack with Plot, Don't shame me for my headcanons please-, F/F, Hagakure Yasuhiro has schizophrenia, Hiro & Taka are step siblings, Humor, Ishida is an alter, Ishimaru Kiyotaka as Ishida | Kiyondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Multi, There will be some chapters where they aren't texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathIsBeingWeird/pseuds/KathIsBeingWeird
Summary: Makoto Neagi added 14 other people to the conversationMakoto Neagi changed their name to 'Egg'Byakuya Togami has left the conversationEgg: OI!
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo & Ishida Kiyondo, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack & Hagakure Yasuhiro, Hagakure Yasuhiro & Genocider Syo, Hagakure Yasuhiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 20
Kudos: 234





	1. [1] Wait wHAT-

**Author's Note:**

> Look- i've read a few of these group chat fics and i wanted to make my own don't shame me-
> 
> Makoto Naegi: Egg  
> Byakuya Togami: DaddyLongLegs  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Cheerio Fujisnacki  
> Leon Kuwata: Ball

_**Makoto** **Neagi** added 14 other people to the conversation_

_**Makoto Neagi** changed their name to 'Egg'_

_**Byakuya** **Togami** has left the conversation_

**Egg** : OI!

_**Egg** added **Byakuya Togami** to the conversation_

_**Byakuya Togami** has left the conversation_

_**Egg** added **Byakuya Togami** to the conversation_

_**Byakuya** **Togami** has left the conversation_

_**Egg** added **Byakuya** **Togami** to the conversation_

**Byakuya Togami** : Please let me leave.

**Egg** : No!! You're staying and you're gonna like it!

**Byakuya Togami** : I am positive i wont.

_**Egg** changed **Byakuya Togami'** s name to DaddyLongLegs_

**DaddyLongLegs** : ...

_**DaddyLongLegs has gone offline** _

**Leon Kuwata** : pFF- gay

**Yasuhiro Hagakure** : ur gae

**Leon Kuwata** : no u

**Celestia Ludenberg** : What is this

**Egg** : A group chat :D!

**Celestia Ludenberg** : Why? can't we all just talk in person?

**Egg** : Yeah but most of us are 'busy' *cOuGH* on a date 👀*cOUgH* i thought we could talk here

**Leon Kuwata** : Sounds good to me

**Yasuhiro Hagakure** : i don mind

**Sayaka Maizono** : I like it!!

**Aoi Asahina** : ^^^^

**Hifumi Yamada** : ^^^

**Toko Fukawa** : ^

**Chihiro Fujisaki** : (`▿´) yes 

**Mukuro Ikusaba** : I agree

 **Mukuro Ikusaba:** But i have a question

**Egg** : ?

**Mukuro Ikusaba** : Why isn't Junko here?

**Egg** : .

 **Egg** : I don't have her number

**Mukuro Ikusaba** : ._.  
  


**Egg** : fINE i didn't want her to ruin this chat ~~and another reason why i made it.~~

 **Egg** : .w.

 **Egg** : 👉👈

**Mukuro Ikusaba** : .

**Egg** : qnq

**Mukuro Ikusaba** : It's fine

**Egg** : ?!

**Mukuro Ikusaba** : I'll be honest i'm kinda sick of her shit as well

**Leon Kuwata** : Same, like jesus christ that women is crazy

**Yasuhiro Hagakure** : mhm

**Sayaka Maizono** : Yeah she's kinda mean...

**Toko Fukawa** : She could go to an insane asylum for all i care

**Chihiro Fujisaki** : (≖᷆︵︣≖)👎

**Celestia Ludenberg** : She can be a bit, deranged i suppose

**Hifumi Yamada** : I agree with Miss Ludenberg

**Egg** : Glad we can all agree on something

**_Celestia Ludenberg has gone offline_ **

**Hifumi Yamada** : Oh-

 **Hifumi Yamada** : Wait why hasn't everybody else responded yet???

**Egg** : As i said *CoUgH* date *cOuGh*

**Hifumi Yamada** : Ah

**Chihiro Fujisaki** : Sad (╥︣﹏᷅╥)

 **Chihiro Fujisaki** : Me, Hifumi and Toko are single people gang

**Hifumi Yamada** : Imagine having a partner

**Yasuhiro Hagakure** : This comment was made by myself 

**Leon Kuwata** : >:'0

**Yasuhiro Hagakure** : :')

**Leon** **Kuwata** : How dare you

 **Leon** **Kuwata** : I'm not angry

 **Leon Kuwata** : Just

 **Leon Kuwata** : Very

 **Leon Kuwata** : Very

 **Leon Kuwata** : Hurt  
  
  
**Toko Fukawa** : Don't be such a baby you red head

**Leon Kuwata** : Jill?

**Toko Fukawa** : You're right! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Yasuhiro Hagakure** : :'(

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure** : So do ya'll got any cash i could borrow-? 👁👁

_**Mukuro Ikusaba has gone offline** _

_**Leon Kuwata has gone offline** _

_**Hifumi Yamada has gone offline** _

_**Chihiro Fujisaki has gone offline** _

_**Sayaka Maizono has gone offline** _

_**Egg has gone offline** _

**Yasuhiro** **Hagakure** : Come on guys pls

**Toko Fukawa:** Is this about your medication?

**_Leon Kuwata is now online_ **

**_Egg is now online_ **

**Leon Kuwata** : Wait what

**Egg** : What

**Yasuhiro Hagakure** : Yeah

**Toko Fukawa** : I got you fam

**Leon Kuwata** : HUH?!?!?

**_Yasuhiro Hagakure has gone offline_ **

**_Toko Fukawa has gone offline_ **

**Leon Kuwata** : HELLO??? WHAT MEDICATION?!

**_Chihiro Fujisaki is now online_ **

**Chihiro Fujisaki** : Should we be concerned?

**Egg** : Probably

 **Egg** : However...

_**Egg** changed 13 other people's name_

_**Egg has gone offline** _

**Ball:** Dude  
  


**Cheerio Fujisnacki** : Now i'm hungry ;~;


	2. [2] Medication? wha-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya Togami: DaddyLongLegs  
> Celestia Ludenberg: Blue Birb  
> Sakura Ogami: Sakura Tree  
> Makoto Naegi: Egg  
> Sayaka Maizino: J-Pop  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: Hot Kyoko  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Cheerio Fujisnacki  
> Aoi Asahina: Goddess Of Donuts  
> Toko Fukawa: Yaoi Expert  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30% Alright  
> Mondo Owada: Gay4DatCompASS  
> Hifumi Yamada: Weebster  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Soft Boi  
> Leon Kuwata: Ball  
> Mukuro Ikasuba: Mrs Guns

_**Goddess Of Donuts** is now online_

**Goddess Of Donuts** : Ok i just say a few things

 **Goddess Of Donuts** : 1. I love my name

 **Goddess Of Donuts** : 2. Tomagi's name is hilarious

_**Blue Birb** is now online_

**Blue Birb:** What does mine even mean?

_**Egg** is now online_

**Egg** : Blue Bird

**Goddess Of Donuts** : 3. i love the idea of this group chat

**Egg** : :D

**Goddess Of Donuts** : and 4. what's this about medications???

**Egg** : **@Ball**

**Ball** : Hey don't ping me i don't even know myself!

_**Gay4DatCompASS** is now online_

**Gay4DatCompASS** : Probably doing drugs or somethin'

 **Gay4DatCompASS** : WHAT THE HELL IS THIS NAME

**Egg** : EEK-!

_**Egg** has gone offline_

_**Yaoi Expert** is now online_

**Yaoi Expert** : Don't know about you guys but i like mine

**Gay4DatCompASS:** Of course ya do

**Yaoi Expert** : and aYE don't do Hiro dirty like that!

 **Yaoi Expert** : Lol dirty

 **Yaoi Expert** : he got his reasons which i am not allowed to say

**Ball** : wHA- how come a serial killer gets to know but not his best friend?!

**Yaoi Expert** : EX-serial killer for your information

 **Yaoi Expert** : And 'best friend' huh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Gay4DatCompASS** : You can't suddenly be an ex-serial killer tf

**Yaoi Expert** : Yes you can stfu corn hair

**Ball** : aYE SHUT UP DON'T GIVE ME THAT FACE

 **Ball** : Srsly tho medications????

_**Yaoi Expert** has gone offline_

**Ball** : COME ON CAN SOMEONE JUST TELL ME?!

_**30% Alright** Is now online_

**30% Alright** : Yo thanks for the cash Jill

_**Yaoi Expert** is now online_

**Yaoi Expert:** No prob bob

**Ball** : Huh-

**Gay4DatCompASS:** Wtf are you two friends or some shit?

**30% Alright:** Well yeah but yall wont believe me

**Gay4DatCompASS:** No shit, serial killer and a pothead being friends isn't the first thing that comes to mind

_**Soft Boi** is now online_

**Gay4DatCompASS:** Ah fuck

**Soft Boi** : Kyoudai language! and don't call our friends that!! 

**Soft Boi:** It's rude and could hurt their feelings.

**Gay4DatCompASS:** M'sorry

**30% Alright:** hA whipped

**Gay4DatCompASS:** I'm gonna beat your ass

**Yaoi Expert:** Not if you beat Taka's first ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Gay4DatCompASS:** SHUT UP

**30% Alright:** wHEEZE-

**Soft Boi** : And Hiro you should really stop forgetting to buy your medications!

**Ball** : Taka knows?! the hell am i missing the fuck is this medications!

**Soft Boi:** It is not in my place to say so i will not tell you or anyone anything unless Hiro wants to.

 **Soft Boi:** And i assure you it's not anything illegal

 **Soft Boi** : He said it was personal

**30% Alright:** Yea man 'm sorry, 'm not just comfortable sharin' it at the moment ;_;

**Soft Boi:** So can we PLEASE just drop it?

 **Soft Boi:** We shouldn't pry into someone else's personal life if they aren't comfortable sharing.

**30% Alright** : Thanks Taka :')

**Soft Boi** : No problem Hiro!

 **Soft Boi:** I would have questioned what this name means but i have to study!

 **Soft Boi** : Hiro you should study as well.

 **Soft Boi:** I will speak to you all later!

_**Soft Boi** has gone offline_

_**30% Alright** has gone offline_

**Ball** : .

**Gay4DatCompASS:**.

_**J-Pop** is now online_

_**Weebster** is now online_

_**Egg** is now online_

_**Cheerio Fujisnacki** is now online_

_**Goddess Of Donuts** is now online_

_**Mrs Guns** is now online_

_**Blue Birb** is now online_

_**Sakura Tree** is now online_

_**Hot Kyoko** is now online_

**Cheerio Fujisnacki** : (◯Δ◯∥)

**Egg** : Holy-

 **Egg** : Did Taka get all defensive on Hiro-?

**Weebster** : There is definitely something going on with Mr. Hagakure and Mr. Ishimaru

 **Weebster** : Mr. Ishimaru didn't seem to question about Mr. Hagakure and Miss Jill apparent friendship like the rest of us do

**J-Pop** : No kidding

**Weebster** : And he seemed more concerned about Mr. Hagakure forgetting about buying whatever 'medications' they were talking about

**Sakura Tree:** I don't think it's wise to talk behind their backs like this

**Goddess Of Donuts:** Yeah you're right but

 **Goddess Of Donuts:** I can't help but be curious as well

**Hot Kyoko** : But as Taka said, we shouldn't pry into their personal lives

 **Hot Kyoko:** So we should just drop the subject and talk about something else

**J-Pop** : Like, our names?

 **J-Pop** : Speaking of, what does J-Pop even mean?

 **J-Pop** : OH WAIT

**Egg** : :3

**J-Pop** : :33

**Cheerio Fujisnacki:** Every time i look at mine i get hungry (┳Д┳)

 **Cheerio Fujisnacki:** Makoto give me admin

**Egg** : But what if i don't want too?

**Cheerio Fujisnacki:** Don't make me hack and give myself admin

**Egg** : .

_**Egg** gave **Cheerio Fujisnacki** admin_

_**Cheerio Fujisnacki** changed their name to **HackerVoiceI'mIn**_

**HackerVoiceI'mIn:** (ノ￣ω￣)ノ

**Hot Kyoko** : Mine is just a pun

**Sakura Tree** : Mine as well but i don't mind

**Weebster** : I can't even get mad because of how accurate it is

**Yaoi Expert** : Can i get admin?

**Egg** : No

 **Egg** : You're going to change everyone's name to something inappropriate

**Gay4DatCompASS:** AHEM

**Egg** : Oops

_**DaddyLongLegs** is now online_

**Egg** : WHOOP-

_**Egg** has gone offline_


	3. [3] New student?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rumor has been going on that a new student will arrive, i wonder who will it be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya Togami: DaddyLongLegs  
> Celestia Ludenberg: Blue Birb  
> Sakura Ogami: Sakura Tree  
> Makoto Naegi: Egg  
> Sayaka Maizino: J-Pop  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: Hot Kyoko  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: HackerVoiceI'mIn  
> Aoi Asahina: Goddess Of Donuts  
> Toko Fukawa: Yaoi Expert  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30% Alright  
> Mondo Owada: Gay4DatCompASS  
> Hifumi Yamada: Weebster  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Soft Boi  
> Leon Kuwata: Ball  
> Mukuro Ikasuba: Mrs Guns

**7:30am**

**Saturday**

_**Soft Boi** is now online_

**Soft Boi** : Good morning everyone!

_**Gay4DatCompASS** is now online_

_**30% Alright** is now online_

_**HackerVoiceI'mIn** is now online_  
  


**Gay4DatCompASS** : G'mornin

**HackVoiceI'mIn** : Good morning!

**Soft Boi:** Hello Kyoudai hello Chihiro!

**30% Alright** : h

 **30% Alright** : Morning ;-;

**Soft Boi:** Hiro are you alright?

**30% Alright** : I think so?

 **30% Alright** : It's just a small headache

 **30% Alright** : I'm not seeing things any more

**Soft Boi:** That's good!

_**DaddyLongLegs** is now online_

**DaddyLongLegs** : Bleh, this name is disgusting

 **DaddyLongLegs** : Makoto change it this instant

**Egg** : You didn't complain when i called you daddy

 **Egg** :😩

 **Egg** :👉👈

**DaddyLongLegs** : ...

_**Yaoi Expert** is now online_

**Yaoi Expert** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**DaddyLongLegs** : Did you seriously just come online to send this?

**Yaoi Expert** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**DaddyLongLegs** : I'll take that as a yes

 **DaddyLongLegs** : I hate all of you.

_**DaddyLongLegs** has gone offline_

**Yaoi Expert** : Thanks for the new prompt idea~ 

_**Yaoi Expert** has gone offline_

**Egg** : oH GOD wHat HAVE I DONE-

**Weebster** is now online

**Weebster** : The first thing i see on my notification is 'You didn't complain when i called you daddy' 

**Weebster** : I-

**Egg** : i wAS JOKING-

**Gay4DatCompASS:** No one needs to know of yer sex life

_**Yaoi Expert** is now online_

**Yaoi Expert** : I do

**Gay4DatCompASS:** Of course

**Yaoi Expert** : How about yours and Taka's ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Gay4DatCompASS:** NO

 **Gay4DatCompASS:** WE AREN'T EVEN DATING

**30% Alright:** *cOUgH* yet *cOUgH*

**Gay4DatCompASS:** The fuck you say to me you little shit

**30% Alright:** ;)

**Soft Boi** : Please stop fighting!

_**Mrs Guns** is now online_

**Mrs Guns** : Hey guys

 **Mrs Guns** : Have ya heard?

**Gay4DatCompASS:**?

**30% Alright** Eh-?

**Soft Boi** : ?

 **Soft Boi** : Heard of what Mukuro?

**Mrs Guns** : There's going to be a new exchange student

 **Mrs Guns** : Not one of those reserve or whatchamacallit

**Egg** : Did you seriously just call them whatchamacallit-

**Mrs Guns** : Not now Lucky Egg

 **Mrs Guns** : And they're going to be in our class

_**Goddess Of Donuts** Is now online_

**HackterVoiceI'mIn** : a new classmate o(^▽^)o

**Goddess Of Donuts** : What's their talent? :0

_**Ball** is now online_

**Ball** : Are they hot? 👀

**30% Alright:** >:0

**Ball** : I'm kidding

 **Ball** : But are they tho 👀👀👀

**Mrs Guns** : Dunno, really so i guess we just have to wait till they arrive i guess

**Ball** : Which is?

**Mrs Guns** : Next week

**Ball** : Aw man.

**Egg** : cReEpEr-

**Soft Boi:** Then we shall welcome them when they arrive!

 **Soft Boi:** Everyone better make a good first impression! 

**Gay4DatCompASS:** Do i have to?

**Soft Boi** : Yes Kyoudai! i don't want them disliking us for the entire school year.

**Gay4DatCompASS:** Fking- 

**Gay4DatCompASS:** Fine

 **Gay4DatCompASS:** But if he's an asshole like Togami then i won't hesitant to kick his ass

**Soft Boi** : Kyoudai!

**30% Alright:** But what if he's actually a she?

**Gay4DatCompASS:**.

**30% Alright:** Lmao

**Goddess Of Donuts** : I hope they're nice, and having another girl classmate would be nicer!

_**DaddyLongLegs** is now online_

**Yaoi Expert:** Pff- i still laugh at that name

**DaddyLongLegs** : I just hope they're not as clingy and obsessed as her

**Yaoi Expert:** hA

 **Yaoi Expert:** Jokes on you blondie i have a girlfriend!

**Egg** : Wait wha-

**DaddyLongLegs:** Who in their mind would date someone like you

**Yaoi Expert:** Hey cherry can you add them for me?

**HackerVoiceI'mIn** : Alright just DM me their number

**Egg:** I feel a weird sense of deja vu at the nickname

**Ball** : Huh?

_**HackerVoiceI'mIn** added Komaru Naegi to the conversation _  
  


**30% Alright:** wHEEZE-

**Egg** : WHAT THE HELL

 **_Blue Birb_ ** _is now online_

**Blue Birb** : So THIS is what Byakuya was laughing at

**DaddyLongLegs:** GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR NEW SISTER-IN-LAW 

**Egg** : HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	4. [4] Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Certain Student Gets Enrolled Into Hope's Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, i've been trying to find a layout of the entire school of hope's peak but it was taking forever, not to mention i really wanted to reach my goal of 3,000 words in a chapter and i managed to reach it. Yay
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take a month to update, but it probably will.
> 
> Names:
> 
> Byakuya Togami: DaddyLongLegs  
> Celestia Ludenberg: Blue Birb  
> Sakura Ogami: Sakura Tree  
> Makoto Naegi: Egg  
> Sayaka Maizino: J-Pop  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: Hot Kyoko  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: HackerVoiceI'mIn  
> Aoi Asahina: Goddess Of Donuts  
> Toko Fukawa: Yaoi Expert  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30% Alright  
> Mondo Owada: Gay4DatCompASS  
> Hifumi Yamada: Weebster  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Soft Boi  
> Leon Kuwata: Ball  
> Mukuro Ikasuba: Mrs Guns

He reread the letter again what felt like the millionth time, glancing at the building in front of him then back at the letter in hand.

_Mr. Churitsu Hantei_

_Congratulations. We are pleased to announce that you have been invited to attend the main course at Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Judge, a prestigious government funded school where only the people at the top of their respective field are invited to attend. All necessary items will be provided to you, including housing, food, uniforms, and school materials. You may bring personal items if you wish. We await your arrival._

_Yours Sincerely_

_The Hope's Peak Academy_

_Headmaster Jin Kirigiri_

He was still really unsure about the letter knowing his family's reputation as an Ishimaru, pranks aren't uncommon to him so it wouldn't be a surprise if it was. The letter looked legitimate enough, it wasn't used with any ordinary paper and the signature didn't look like it was printed on, and even if it was who would be stupid enough to do so?

Closing his eyes he let out a sigh, putting away the letter in his pocket he picked up his luggage. _'They better not be joking or all the yen i spent on that train from going back from Fukuoka to Tokyo would be a waste.'_

Well it wouldn't be a total waste, he was planning to meet up with his cousin again, he just didn't expect to get an invitation to fucking Hope's Peak Academy. So he had to travel all the way back to Fukuoka, get his personal belongings and say his goodbyes and move to Tokyo.

And if this was a prank, he’s sure as hell gonna find the bastard and make them explain this. He had a job for god’s sake, and he just went overseas two weeks ago.

  
  


And all the info he dug up on his soon to be classmates would have been a waste, some would call him a stalker persay, but he was simply gathering data about his new classmates, history, family members, social status and secrets, or whatever they see as a secret. It was honestly boring at first but once he stumbled onto two particular online threads.

  
  
  


Kiyotaka Ishimaru - Ultimate Moral Compass

And Yasuhiro Hagakure - Ultimate Clairvoyant

  
  
  


Man, he hasn't heard those names in a while, especially Yasuhiro. He was his first ever friend that he made and it was mainly by coincidence and it’s been a few months since they ever made any contact. He should have asked for his number just in case even if he didn’t have a phone at the time and he really regretted it.

  
  
  


Now for Kiyotaka, his cousin in which he hasn’t been in contact with either mainly because of how many times Churi had to go overseas to be a Judge in America, or because of how busy both of them were with school. Churi was really the only one that can visit since he has a high salary to take a train to Tokyo, while Taka and his father kept struggling to even get a meal on the table.

  
  
  


So of course Churi had to split the money, giving some to his cousin, some to his mother, keep a little for himself and the rest to pay the extreme debt they were left with. While he could have easily paid all of it if it wasn't 25 billion yen..

He and his mother had to move cities in hopes of living an easier life without being drowned from mistakes of his grandfather, which meant he couldn't see his Taka as much as he wanted, while he was still recognized as one of his grandsons but not as often, and when was recognized it made it harder for him to go on with his life, however that didn't stop him from becoming a honor student getting highest grades in class much like his cousin.

He took a few steps forward and made his way to the main hall, the tapping of his knee boots being drowned by the talking of other students, some looked at him with interest, others surprised and a few giving him a glance and went back to what they were doing.

What they thought of him he honestly don’t care

  
  
  


Churitsu grunted as he kept walking looking around as he did, brows furrowed in confusion.

'Where the hell is the Headmaster's office?'

He didn't really want to ask anyone seeing as he didn't really know any of them nor feel like talking to anyone in general. He glanced around and his eyes landed on a light brown and hazel eyes girl (at least he thinks is a girl) wearing a winter school uniform as he recognizes as the St. Elbandia Academy making it obvious who it was.

  
  
  


They seemed to be on their phone and were giggling as they typed on her phone, probably reading about something they found funny. Churitsu quickly made his way towards them.

"Excuse me?"

They got startled, almost dropping their phone, making Churitsu immediately apologize for scaring them, the height difference between the two was drastically noticeable with Churitsu being 48 cm taller than them.

"Oh, I apologize. Should perhaps we introduce ourselves first?"

They stared wide eyed at him for a moment and collected themselves then introduced themself. "H-hello nice to meet you. I'm-”

  
  
  


“-Chihiro Fujisaki. The Ultimate Programmer am I correct?”

  
  
  


“Ah-! I am sorry for interrupting. Please forgive me for my rudeness.” Churi gave a deep bow which made the tiny programmer let out a yelp in surprise. “A-ah! No it’s alright a-and you didn’t have to bow..” Chihiro’s face was flushed in red.

  
  
  


Standing up straight Churitsu gave a small nod to the.. Girl?

  
  
  


He doesn't know why but he felt as if the girl in front of him, isn't really one, call it a gut feeling if you will but he knows there's something up with her.

'Perhaps they are crossdressers?' The thought would normally never cross people's minds that the thought of Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer being a guy but knowing his own intuition and all the data he collected, that he is in all likelihood right. He could think of hundreds of reasons why Fujisaki would crossdress, maybe because he liked it, or maybe he believes that any gender can wear any type of clothing as they please, or maybe that he is perhaps the target of bullying.

Or he might be thinking too much into things, he had only met this person and now he is just creating assumptions in his head for all he knows Fujisaki might be trans instead. Although it doesn't mean he'll let it slide, besides his analytical abilities never fail him.

"And your name is miss?"

Miss, he's heard that word more than once and honestly he doesn't really care nor bother to correct them, they can assume what his gender is all they want but it sure is hilarious when they find out that he's actually a guy.

He crossdresses for the hell of it, for no particular reason, not for any sexual desires, he isn't transgender by no mean nor is he insecure he mainly believes that any gender can wear any type of clothing without being judged for it, he isn't really ashamed of it. Hell even if he wears boy's clothing he would still get mistaken for a girl. Was it his long hair? Or perhaps his eyes? Or maybe both, honestly he never made a hassle about his hair. It bothered him a bit when he was younger sure but made no effort to get it cut.

It just kept growing, faster than the usual speed one's hair could grow, he did get a haircut when he was ten and it nearly reached the floor so his mother had it cut, but two weeks later it had grown back to the same length.

Although as the years went by he felt worried that it would become a hazard for others or perhaps himself, he was 195 cm with his hair being as long as he was but only managing to reach his ankle making it abnormally long, making others trip and not to mention a pain to wash. 

  
  
  


Although back to the current situation.

  
  
  


"Apologies. My name is Churitsu Hantei or you can me Churi."

"It's nice to meet you Hantei-san."

  
  
  


"It’s a pleasure to meet you as well you see, I'm a little lost trying to find the headmaster’s office and I was hoping you could help me out?" He was flushed in embarrassment.

"O-oh! Well that's ok, i can help." Chihiro smiled and quickly typed something on their phone and put it away and started leading him to the headmaster's office.

-

**[Unnamed Group Chat]**

**6:48 AM**

_**Soft boi is now online** _

**Soft boi:** help!

**_Yaoi Expert is now online_ **

**_Gay4DatCompASS is now online_ **

**Gay4DatCompASS** : What happened?!

 **Gay4DatCompASS** : Who's ass do I need to beat?!?

**Yaoi Expert** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_**Mrs Guns is now online** _

_**30% Alright is now online** _

**Mrs Guns** : S t o p

**30% Alright** : Yo what happened

**Soft boi** : I found a snake in one of my boots!

**_Goddess Of Donuts is now online_ **

**Goddess Of Donuts:** OMG ARE YOU OK?!

**Mrs Guns** : O shit-

 **Mrs Guns** : should i kill it or?

 **Mrs Guns** : Wait wait

**Gay4DatCompASS** : KILL IT 

**30% Alright** : DO IT I'M SCARED-

**Gay4DatCompASS** : SHUT UP YOURE NOT THE ONE WITH A SNAKE PROBLEM

**30% Alright** : RUNNNNNNN TAKAAAAAA

  
  


_**HackerVoiceI'mIn is now online** _

**HackerVoiceI'mIn** : Pet it

**Goddess Of Donuts** : cHIHIRO!

  
  


_**Ball is now online** _

**Ball** : Chihiro on the other hand:

**HackerVoiceI'mIn** : Ok so

 **HackerVoiceI'mIn** : Identify the species

**Gay4DatCompASS** : Chihiro, no offence but, WHY THE HELL DO WE NEED TO IDENTIFY IT?!

 **Gay4DatCompASS** : JUST KILL IT

**HackerVoiceI'mIn** : We need to know if it's poisonous or not

**30% Alright** : Dude imagine if its a Python

**Ball** : hIRO YOU'RE NOT HELPING

**HackerVoiceI'mIn** : wELl- seeing the list of Japan's snakes are mostly venomous yeah best bet is kill it

**Mrs Guns** : I'm coming over

**Gay4DatCompASS** : SEE

 **Gay4DatCompASS** : I'M COMING OVER TO YOUR DORM

**_Gay4DatCompASS has gone offline_ **

_**J-Pop is now online** _

**J-Pop** : But doesn't our upperclassmen Tanaka-senpai mentioned he has a snake??

**HackerVoiceI'mIn** : Now that you mentioned it-

**Mrs Guns** : Ok so

**30% Alright** : Why hasn't Taka responded?

 **30% Alright** : IS HE DEAD?!

**Mrs Guns** : Omfg

 **Mrs Guns** : Hiro n o

**30% Alright** : HE'S DEEEEEAD

**Mrs Guns** : FOR FUCKS SAKE HIRO LET ME SPEAK

**30% Alright** : .

**Mrs Guns** : So it's a Euprepiophis Conspicillata commonly known as the Japanese forest rat snake

**Ball** : Rat snake

**Mrs Guns** : Stfu simp

**Ball** : >:0

**Mrs** **Guns** : Good news it's non-venomous

**30% Alright** : Phew 

**Ball** : Well that's a relief

**Mrs Guns** : The first thing i saw was Taka petting the snake

 **Mrs Guns** : Mondo soon came in and also saw it

**J-Pop:** Why didn't he say anything???

**Mrs Guns** : Because he is right behind me getting jealous that the Taka has his attention on the snake than him

**Gay4DatCompASS** : IM NOT FUCKING JEALOUS

**Ball** : Uh huh

**30% Alright** : 👀

 **30% Alright** : You wish you were that snake huh?

**Gay4DatCompASS** : Hiro i fucking swear to god

 **Gay4DatCompASS** : I will beat the shit out of you if you ever step out of your dorm

 **Gay4DatCompASS** : Actually

_**Gay4DatCompASS has gone offline** _

**Mrs Guns** : Aaaaand he's going to your dorm Hiro

**30% Alright** : TAKA BRO HELP ME

 **30% Alright** : @Soft boi @Soft boi @Soft boi

 **30% Alright** : @Soft boi @Soft boi @Soft boi

 **30% Alright** : @Soft boi @Soft boi @Soft boi

**J-Pop** : Jesus christ Hiro

**30% Alright** : HE'S TRYING TO KICK DOWN MY DOOR-

 **30% Alright** : HELP-

**Mrs Guns** : I'm gonna get Tanaka

**30% Alright** : NO WAIT MUKURO PLEASE

_**Mrs Guns has gone offline** _

**HackerVoiceI'mIn** : Rip Hiro you will forever be missed

**_30% Alright has gone offline_ **

  
  


**HackerVoiceI'mIn** : And i oop

 **HackerVoiceI'mIn** : Gotta go

  
  
  


_**HackerVoiceI'mIn has gone offline** _

  
  


-

  
  
  


Chihiro looked down at his phone when he heard it let out a small ping sound, he was standing outside the headmaster's office. Looking at the groupchat his classmate made them. Which was honestly the greatest idea Makoto ever came up with.

Sure Byakuya kept attempting to leave and others weren't always online

But the conversations on the other hand...

  
  


-

  
  


**[Unnamed Group Chat]**

**7:28AM**

_**Egg is now online** _

  
  


**Egg** : Egg

  
  


_**Komaru Naegi is now online** _  
  


**Komaru Naegi** : Egg?

_**Egg changed Komaru Naegi's name to Eggie** _

**Egg** : Egg

**Eggie** : Egg

**30% Alright** : Bread

**Ball** : Jesus christ

  
  


-

  
  


Chihiro just smiled and shook his head, he's so glad to have friends like them, everyone cared for each other- (With the exception of Junko) and bonded with one another, well it was all thanks to Makoto since he brought the entire class together and made the group chat to strengthen their bond. But honestly Junko is bound to find out about their group chat sooner or later much to Chihirio and everyone’s dismay.

  
  
  


Realization struck Chihiro like that lightning bolt this morning.

  
  
  


They forgot to name the god dang group chat.

  
  
  


Chihiro wanted to facepalm right here and there, how could they forget something so simple, scratch that, how can ALL of them forget something so simple. But no worries, Chihiro is here with admin privileges to save the day!

  
  


-

  
  


**[Unnamed Group Chat]**

**7:35AM**

_**HackerVoiceI’mIn is now online** _

  
  
  


_**HackerVoiceI’mIn changed the group chat name to Guys What The Fuck Is Oatmeal?** _

  
  
  


_**HackerVoiceI’mIn has gone offline** _

**Egg** : cHIHIRO-!

**HackerVoiceI’mIn** is now online

 **HackerVoiceI’mIn** : Change it and i’ll hack you 👀👀👀

  
  
  


_**HackerVoiceI’mIn has gone offline** _

  
  
  


**Egg** : .

  
  


-

  
  


Chihiro chuckled, well he was half serious on the hacking part, he just wanted to swoop in out of nowhere and change the name when they least expected it, the sound of a door opening caught his attention and he perked up seeing Churitsu exit the headmaster’s office. Now with an E-Handbook in hand.

  
  
  


“Guess what Fujisaki-san?”

  
  
  


“Y-yes?” Curse his stuttering, he should really work on that, he felt comfortable talking to his fellow classmates yet can’t talk without stuttering at least once with a stranger. But in his defense (Kinda), Churitsu was REALLY tall, probably the same height as Sakura, no definitely the same height as Sakura and maybe even a few inches taller than the Ultimate Martial Artist.

  
  
  


Now he really wishes he got a growth spurt

  
  
  


“We are going to be classmates.” 

  
  
  


“Oh! So you were the exchange student the rumors were talking about? I-i mean!”

  
  
  


“So there were rumors about me? Huh well i guess that was to be expected in all honesty.”

  
  
  


“I-i guess..”

  
  
  


“Well don’t tell our classmates about me yet.”

  
  
  


“Huh? Why?” Chihiro asked which in response Churitsu winked and gave him a sly smile and replied.

  
  
  


“I want to surprise them.” Chihiro was a bit confused, they already knew there was going to be an exchange student transferred into their class so he doesn’t know why she would want to surprise them if they already know there’s going to be a new classmate. 

  
  
  


“Well, two of them to be honest.”

  
  
  


“Two of them?” Churitsu looked around as if trying to see if anyone was watching them and then looked straight into Chihiro’s eyes which made him a bit nervous under his gaze.

  
  
  


“For now let’s go to the dormitories and find my dorm.” Churitsu turned around and walked away leaving a confused Chihiro until he realized she was leaving without him and quickly ran to catch up, hoping that Taka wasn’t here to witness him and get in detention. 

  
  
  


Again.

  
  


-

  
  


**[Guys What The Fuck Is Oatmeal]**

**8:03AM**

  
  


_**30% Alright is now online** _

**30% Alright** : I think he’s gone

 **30% Alright** : Phew

  
  


**Ball** : Bruh how the hell are you alive?

**30% Alright** : Don’t be mean :’(

**Ball** : :P  
  


**30% Alright:** >:(

_**Soft boi is now online** _

  
  
  


**30% Alright** : Hi Taka

**Soft boi** : Hello Hiro!

 **Soft boi** : I am sorry I didn't respond sooner!!

 **Soft boi** : I was to busy petting the snake

 **Soft boi** : Kyoudai get over here and apologize to Hiro!

_**Gay4DatCompASS is now online** _

**Gay4DatCompASS** : Fine i’m sorry for almost breaking down your fuckin’ door

**Soft boi** : Do it in person and do it properly.

**Gay4DatCompASS** : Ugh

**Gay4DatCompASS** : Look i’m sorry for almost breaking down your door and causing a lot of crap

**Soft Boi:** Kyoudai

**30% Alright** : It’s fine Mondo, i kinda expected it-

 **30% Alright** : Let’s talk about something else how the group chat finally got named

 **30% Alright** : And i like it lmao

  
  
  


**_HackerVoiceI’mIn is now online_ **

  
  


**HackerVoiceI’mIn** : Thanks Hiro

**30% Alright** : Oh Chihiro i see you over there and who’s that?

**HackerVoiceI’mIn** : Well…

**30% Alright** : Wait wait wait

 **30% Alright** : Holy shit

 **30% Alright** : Is that?!

 **30% Alright** : uM- GOTTA GO

  
  
  


_**30% Alright has gone offline** _

  
  
  


**Gay4DatCompASS** : ????

**Soft boi** : Huh?

**HackerVoiceI’mIn** : Ummm

 **HackerVoiceI’mIn** : I’m gonna also take my leave, so uh bye

  
  
  


_**HackerVoiceI’mIn has gone offline** _

  
  
  


**Ball** : Ok 

**Ball** : WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

 **Ball** : EVERYONE IS ACTING ALL WEIRD AND SHIT

**Soft** **boi** : Language Leon!  
  


**Ball** : BUT I’M RIGHT THO

 **Ball** : HIRO IS ALL BUDDY BUDDY WITH YOU AND JILL

 **Ball** : LIKE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT

**J-Pop** : I think you’re just jealous?

**Ball** : bITCH I’M NOT JEALOUS-

 **Ball** : SERIOUSLY WHAT IS WITH HIRO’S LIFE-

**J-Pop** : I think you’re overthinking things  
  


**Ball** : I swear to god

**Soft boi** : Leon i think you need to calm down please.

**Ball** : Tell me, why are you and Hiro all buddy buddy n shit?

**Soft boi** : Well…

 **Soft boi** : I can’t really say.

**Ball** : oH COME ON

**Gay4DatCompASS** : Leon you better shut the fuck up if you know what’s good for you

**Ball** : .

**Gay4DatCompASS** : Good

  
  


-

  
  


Hiro just stared at the figure in front of him, frozen who just stared back at him with a smile. It’s been a while since they last chatted with each other a few months back, he still felt guilty about not telling him he was going to Hope’s Peak, and he has been carrying that guilt with him ever since.

  
  
  


He _really_ **_REALLY_ ** feels bad, nevermind that he feels horrible about it, they did a lot for him and he just went and left them behind, and he’d be fine if he hated him for that. Small beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and neck as he kept staring at him. Churitsu Hantei.

  
  
  


He opened his mouth to talk but Churitsu beated him to it, probably going to talk about how he hated him, that he never wanted to see him again and how he wanted the money back and-

  
  
  


“I don’t blame you.”

  
  


Huh?

  
  


“I know you’re drowning in guilt about not telling me right?” Right he can’t really hide anything from him thanks to his analyst abilities, dear god he really was easy to read huh?

  
  
  


“You really should stop looking down on yourself Hiro.” Churitsu’s eyes flicked to Chihiro who was at his side, not knowing what’s going on yet looking concerned for Hiro. “Look i don’t blame you for not telling me, i understand ok?”

  
  
  


Hiro let out a sigh as a nervous smile and chuckled. “It’s nice to see you again Churi-Chi”

  
  
  


“You as well Yasuhiro-kun”

  
  
  


“U-umm.” Both of them gave their attention to Chihiro who squeaked and looked at the floor flustered.

  
  
  


“We should really get going, Fujisaki-san.”

  
  
  


“I’ll see you later Yasuhiro-kun.” Churitsu smiled at him and walked into the dormitories with Chihiro following close behind him.

  
  
  


Hiro stared at the two and let out a sigh, went back to his dorm and flopped on his bed, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. A headache was starting to form and it was really painful. He should really buy painkillers or better schizo meds. 

  
  
  


Hold on.

  
  
  


Hiro’s suddenly eyes shot open. If Churitsu was here and the rumors going on about a new exchange student, not to mention Churi was Taka’s cousin…

  
  
  


So connecting the dots

  
  
  


He should probably warn Mondo before he does something stupid.


End file.
